The present invention relates generally to trade show booths and more particularly, to a trade show booth that is capable of being quickly and easily assembled and disassembled without the need for tools.
Trade shows provide opportunities for businesses, industries and other organizations to exchange information as well as promote and sell their respective goods or services. At these events, exhibitors offer promotional literature and goods to potential customers in an attempt to induce customers to purchase their goods or services. Exhibitors at these events compete with one another for the attention of potential customers for potential sales. Having a well designed booth that effectively catches the attention of potential customers is important to exhibitors and can have a direct impact on an exhibitor""s sales at such events.
Many exhibitors attend several events throughout the year. Because many exhibitors travel to multiple events each year, many purchase their own display materials and move them from one event to another. Some exhibitors own their own display booths which must be assembled and disassembled at each event. Such booths enable the exhibitor to design the display ahead of time. Most booths or display materials must be placed in separate shipping containers and shipped to the location of a particular event. Once the containers arrive, the event personnel typically deliver the containers to the exhibitor at an assigned display area. Then, the exhibitors must assemble the display booth, which is extremely time consuming.
As such, a need exists for a display booth that is capable of being easily assembled and disassembled while at the same time having the capability of catching the attention of potential customers.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses a trade show booth that is capable of quickly and easily being assembled and disassembled while at the same time providing an eye catching look and feel to attract the attention of potential customers. In addition, the unique design provides a 360xc2x0 exposure and ample counter space. In this embodiment, a plurality of base members are connected together to form a predetermined geometric shape. A plurality of inner base members are connected to the base members. The inner base members extend within the geometric shape thereby forming a plurality of countertop frames. Countertops are connected to each countertop frame. A plurality of vertical support members extend upwardly from each countertop and a plurality of top members are connected to each vertical support member.
In the preferred embodiment, the base members are removably connected to each other using a Velcro connection that is formed using a plurality of Velcro strips. The inner base members are also connected to the base members using a Velcro connection that is formed by the Velcro strips. A first support bracket is also preferentially used to connect respective ends of the inner base members to one another to provide further support for the countertops. A second support bracket is connected to the top edge of the inner base members such that the base members, the first support bracket and the second support brackets form countertop frames. The countertops are then connected to the countertop frames.
Each vertical support member is preferably removably connected to the second support brace. The vertical support members are connected to the second support brace using a Velcro connection that is formed by a female portion of Velcro on the vertical support members and a male or hook portion of Velcro on the second support bracket. Preferentially, a plurality of lighting devices are positioned within apertures located in the top member of the trade show booth. A plurality of signage pieces are also connected between each of the vertical support members.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses a method of creating trade show booth that includes a plurality of base members that are removably fastened together in a predetermined geometric shape. A plurality of inner base members are removably fastened to the base members. A countertop is removably fastened with the base members and the inner base members. A plurality of vertical support members are fastened with the inner base members and extend upwardly from the countertops to provide support for a plurality of top members that are removably fastened to the vertical support members in a shape that preferentially matches the geometric shape of the base members.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description, reference being made to the accompanying drawings wherein preferred embodiments of the invention are clearly illustrated.